prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
In the Eye Abides the Heart
In the Eye Abides the Heart (en español: En El Ojo Descansa El Corazón) es el décimo quinto episodio de la séptima temporada de Pretty Little Liars y es el episodio N°155 en general de la serie. Se estrenó el 23 de mayo de 2017. Sinopsis Después de ser chantajeada por A.D., uno de las mentirosas comienza a suministrar información al lado oscuro con el fin de proteger a los más cercanos a ella. El detective Marco Furey pregunta cuánto saben las mentirosas sobre lo que le ocurrió a Archer Dunhill. Aria trata de emitir un ultimátum a Ezra con respecto a Nicole, mientras que Emily lucha con la forma de apoyar a Ali. Spencer se esfuerza para encontrarse con Mary Drake y se encuentra con Wren. Después de aprender algo sorprendente sobre Lucas, Hanna intenta demostrar que su amigo es inocente y descubre información aún más preocupante. Y otra persona es traída en el secreto del juego de A.D. Spoilers/Notas *Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Wren desde The Mirror Has Three Faces. * Wren comparte su primera escena en la serie con Ezra, por solicitud de Julian Morris, ya que es muy amigo de Ian Harding en la vida real.It's Official: 'Pretty Little Liars' to End With Season 7 Ezra se encuentra con Spencer y Wren en el aeropuerto mientras espera su vuelo para ir a visitar a Nicole y sus padres. * Mona es traído adentro por Hanna en el secreto del juego de mesa. Hanna le pide que encuentre una forma de cerrarla antes de su segundo turno. * Aria toma la oferta de A.D. para unirse a ellos después de ser chantajeada. * Marco le revela a Spencer que alguien usó la tarjeta de crédito de Archer para comprar bebidas en el Radley la noche que conocieron por primera vez. Desconocido para Marco es el hecho de que fue de hecho Spencer, quien en estado ebrio, pagó por error sus bebidas con la tarjeta de Archer en lugar de la suya. * Hanna y Emily encuentran un cómic escrito por Lucas y Charles en Loft de Lucas, que más tarde es robado por Aria en los comandos de A.D. * A.D. da a Aria la infame sudadera con capucha negra después de Aria exitosamente entrega el cómic robado. * Paige y Emily se separan después de que Paige descubra que Alison está embarazada con el bebé de Emily. Antes de salir de Rosewood, Paige insta a Alison a confrontar sus sentimientos por Emily. * Ali decide tener al bebé después de mucha contemplación. Título *El título fue revelado por Joseph Dougherty en Twitter.In the Eye Abides the Heart *El título es el nombre de la canción de Mona Vanderwaal que cantó de nuevo en Kingdom of the Blind.Mona - In the Eye Abides the Heart (Pretty Little Liars) Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Janel Parrish como Mona Vanderwaalhttps://twitter.com/SleepintheGardn/status/766628205654446080 *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullersFan: Hanging out on set today by chance? Lindsey: Heck yes! *Nicholas Gonzalez como Marco Furey *Julian Morris como Wren KingstonFan: Can you tell us which episode Wren returns? Marlene: A certain Liar directed the episode Trivia * La tabla leída para este episodio ocurrió el 15 de agosto de 2016. * La filmación de este episodio comenzó el 16 de agosto de 2016 y se envolvió el 24 de agosto de 2016. * Troian Bellisario hace su debut como director con este episodio. Ella es el segundo actor del reparto principal, después de Chad Lowe, en dirigir un episodio en la serie. * El comunicado de prensa oficial del episodio se hizo público el 9 de mayo de 2017. * El episodio fue visto por 0,85 millones de espectadores en su emisión original, golpeando un nuevo bajo de la serie. Música Destacada * "Meadows" por Wild Child - (Las Mentirosas están sentados en The Brew y están hablando de cómo Lucas podría haber estado trabajando con Charlotte y van a revisar su apartamento) * "Black Out Days" por Phantogram - (Mona muestra a Hanna el listado de propiedades para su espacio de fábrica y le dice cómo la compañía de Lucas ha puesto su espacio de trabajo a la venta) * "Wants What It Wants (Hushed)" por Andrew Belle - (Emily y Paige hablan del bebé de Alison, Paige sugiere una próxima ronda de bebidas) * "Love Will Make Me Stay" por Butterfly Boucher - (Después de digerir las noticias, Paige decide dejar a Emily) * "Breathe" por Fleurie - (Alison le dice a Emily que va a mantener al bebé solo si Emily le ayudara a cuidarlo, Emily promete ayudar, Spencer recibe la carta de despedida de Mary) Sneak Peeks Mona - In the Eye Abides the Heart (Pretty Little Liars) Galería Detrás de Escenas 13707293_329497514104780_564251278_n.jpg 13734319_168485653560659_1106363052_n.jpg Miek.jpg 13768094_1061283387281529_689452309_n.jpg 13724741 539010906223834 1303602625 n.jpg jhvjvv.png 13658687_764163727059740_1027940583_n.jpg 13731184 163267867413696 1271257522 n.jpg 13658656_1096879733737101_1476485468_n.jpg Cp7SZx9VYAABjEb.jpg Ygfuylyp.png Ygfuylyp.jpg 13652032_1787729464797032_1332532242_n.jpg Troian Directing.png 13741013_1353395948004220_2107984298_n.jpg 14063096_284727848550788_188711010_n.jpg 13686923_527631377427919_1916942779_n.jpg 13643040_631525813702326_254937533_n.jpg 13099128_325529481125260_1699077113_n.jpg 13731186_1234450129922194_924410350_n.jpg 13671882_1125918097495867_1034275104_n.jpg 14063120_1635791783398110_209185434_n.jpg CqGPVrBWEAQne3q.jpg Promocional TBA Screencaps TBA Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Séptima Temporada